


His, at last

by LadyNobody



Series: Body and Soul [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Asphyxiation, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, They love each other, Voice Kink, and nook is a simil vagina, au in which keith is galra and has been raised by the BoM, basically bulge is a tentacle dick, in this one keith take a lot of initiative, just a tat tho, kolivan has a sexy voice ok?, they have both, yeah they're aliens so i applied to them some alien genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: “So, what do you wish from me, Sir?”No answer, just an intense gaze that seemed to pin his entire figure to the wall, hard.Teeth bit his lower lip at the thought and with one hand he started to trace the firm muscles under the body suit, palming them and feeling as the slightly twitched at his every move.“Do you want to know about how my first mission went?”





	His, at last

“Good job everyone, now rest.”

Finally, he could take a break, removing that mask and letting his hair fall on his shoulders.  
A knowing smile flashed on his lips, for just few seconds, after seeing the thin long braid brushing against his chest still wrapped in the leather bodysuit.  
He decided to let some hair grow longer quite a while ago, in order to match the one of…

 “Keith”

He had to suppress a smile when the man of his thoughts called his name.

“Yes, Sir?”

Straightening himself he turned around, apparently calm and collected since there were still soldiers all around them, but with a different light in his eyes.  
An expecting one.

“A word”

And he smiled, there couldn’t be done anything to avoid it, those few words with that commanding voice that didn’t left any chance to answer back, meant just one thing.  
And he liked it.  
Heck if he like it.

His mind drifted off while following those broad shoulders and it settled on how far he’d come.

He was a war orphan, both his parents died on a mission while trying to save some slaves and he was left alone. Well, not exactly, the Blades of Marmora are his family but for the first years he felt lonely, lost.  
So he started to train and train until he dropped to the ground, exhausted and drenched in sweat, just to stand back up and start all over again.  
And all that training did reward him in the end, he was the youngest member to ever join a mission and a record wasn’t the only thing his passion and strength gifted him with.  
A pair of eyes had found interest in his lean and swift figure and none but the leader himself started to give him private lessons in combat and with time…not only those.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to his whereabouts and a startled gasp escaped his lips when a door suddenly closed behind his back.  
Slowly he started to turn around, smirking as Kolivan’s body stopped right in front of his, all stiff and holding back.  
He knew what to do.  
He knew what he wanted.

“So, what do you wish from me, Sir?”

No answer, just an intense gaze that seemed to pin his entire figure to the wall, hard.  
Teeth bit his lower lip at the thought and with one hand he started to trace the firm muscles under the body suit, palming them and feeling as the slightly twitched at his every move.

“Do you want to know about how my first mission went?”

The smirk morphed in a sly smile while he started to firmly push his leader back, forcing him to walk.  
Or at least, he was given the permit to do so, there was no way that he could’ve been able to do such a thing against the leader’s will.

“Pretty good I suppose, we were victorious and I proved myself against a small group of soldiers”

They were slowly advancing towards the desk on the other side of Kolivan’s office and if it wasn’t for his eyes, Keith would have thought that the other man was as calm and collected as ever.  
But those eyes burnt of a bright yellow, waiting for him to go on.  
He really did enjoy when he was the one leading the game, sliding his arms around his neck and breathing few inches from his mouth, exactly like in that instant.

“But I have to admit, I could’ve been a lot faster if there wasn’t a certain someone with his commanding voice right in my ear…”

Keith closed the distance, placing a soft, tender kiss to those lips that he had dreamt for the whole day. A soft moan lost itself inside the other’s mouth when Kolivan decided to take it a step further, playing knowingly with his tongue and causing his fluffy purple ears to twitch in enjoyment as his eyes slipped shut.  
It was getting hot in that room as wet sound filled the silence and hands started to roam feverishly all over their bodies, searching, wanting, grasping hungrily over the now too tight suits.  
It was the younger one’s hand to first reach for what lied far south, as the other gently grazed the nape of the leader with its nails.

“Did you get hard while thinking of me fighting?”

His voice was nothing more than a husky whisper against the strong neck where he was carefully placing open mouthed kisses and small bites while smirking.  
He could feel the huge bulge engulfing those black pants and moving with interest against the palm of his hand.

“Do you picture me slicing enemies in half, while touching yourself, mh?”

As he speaks he lowers himself, resting on his knees, fingers slowly drawing circles on the thick thighs and smiling eyes watching seductively into Kolivan’s, catching the small intake of breath when he pressed his cheek against the now completely alive bulge.  
Oh did he enjoy reading his mind, knowing exactly how slowly to trace all his length with one finger while never averting eye contact, and when to open the fly, giving him a partial release.  
The red bulge immediately reached for his face, stroking itself wantonly his cheek, neck and ears, leaving wet red pre come all over him, making him stroke his own impatient bulge from above the piece of clothing.  
It was difficult every time, trying to kiss it, it was messy and wet and it wouldn’t stop squirming in between his fingers, but the drops of genetic material that ran down his velvet tongue always made him hum in appreciation and the wetness of it all never ceased to fuel his desire for the other one.  
For his bulge to fill him in all the ways possible.  
His tongue gently stroked it from base to tip, swirling around it before taking it all the way in, stuffing his mouth and feeling it move and caress the walls of his throat.  
He almost gagged, a punishment for being too eager, but the smooth movement caused Kolivan to grip tightly around his hair, keeping him in place.  
It was suffocating, not being able to move with a huge tentacle filling his throat with dense liquid, but that was what made his eyes water, what brought his hips to move on their own will, rutting against the air as his nook began to drip profusely.  
He would’ve need a new suit.  
Again.

The material was starting to run down his chin, sticking to the purple fur and making him a complete mess, but he closed his eyes nonetheless, moaning against the bulge as air was getting less by the seconds, leaving his lungs in a sweet torturing state of constant ache.  
If they kept going like that he would come, knowing that, Kolivan released his hair, giving him the chance to breath in before diving back down, sucking and licking all over the sensitive organ, knowing where to press a little more and where to bit passionately, making the bulge twitch and the other’s face shape in an expression of ecstasy.  
Now it was Kolivan’s turn to almost reach his limit, as the tip of his tentacle restlessly ran over the hot and tender inside of his cheeks and throat, feeling his pointed teeth and smearing its genetic material over that eager tongue, making him taste the bitter sweetness of it all.  
He was so tempted to just take his head between his hands to set a frantic rhythm so that he could come in that tight throat and all over his pretty face, but he loved how Keith took control of the whole situation just as much as he loved him moving in combat. After all, that was the reason why he approached that young punk in the first place, he really wasn’t expecting…all that.  
So he let the younger set the pace, occasionally stopping and holding him close just to bathe in his helpless and heated expression.  
Was he even aware of what those eyes did to others?  
The thought of others laying even just a finger on him made him snarl and yank him by the hair, abruptly pulling him up and bringing their face so close that the boy could feel the hot and shaky breath against his wet fur.

“Get naked, punk.”

His commanding voice was like the dangerous rumble of a thunder in his ears and a shudder ran down his spine, making his body arch against the other and a moan echoed in the room when Kolivan’s bulge started to lasciviously caress him above his pants, reducing his knees to jelly and forcing him to grip tightly to his shoulders in order to regain a bit of self-control.  
He toke a deep, trembling, breath, letting his fingers fall down his sculptured figure as he slowly stepped back, now almost calm if not for the feverish movements of his fingers while attempting to open that cage made of leather.  
He could do that, he could be in control just like he wanted and Kolivan desired.  
He wouldn’t mess everything up.  
So he settled for letting the suite fall down his body at an almost agonizingly slow pace, revealing little by little lean muscles and a tonic physique. He almost stopped once at waist level, locking eyes with the man that was now sitting on the desk, waiting with his bulge that moved restlessly on those solid thighs. After all, it was endearing making them both wait, see how far they could go without literally jump at each other, but not that night.  
That night was the first they spent alone together after a whole week of missions and busy work.  
That night he would ride him without any further delay.  
So in one last swift motion he revealed his lower half, inner thighs already steaky with purple fluid and bulge embarrassingly seeking attention.  
It was all so fuzzy in his brain, he could only hear their heartbeats getting faster while theirs hot breaths mixed as their mouth clashed in the blink of an eye and their hands reached out to grab and claim.  
To mark.  
He needed it,  
he needed him,  
so high on the feel of finally having Kolivan under him, he started to lower his hips, feeling already the impatient bulge  grazing the gaping slit of his dripping nook and for a brief second he watched as red and purple fluids pooled on the table under them, slowly dripping to the ground.  
And then he cried.  
Arching himself  so much that it hurt, Keith threw his head in the air, his black braid now thrown on his back and his mouth open agape in a scream of pure pleasure so high that there was no chance that any living soul on that base didn’t hear it.  
Kolivan grunted both from the pleasure of his inner walls clamping and sucking him in and from annoyance.

“Now I remember why I started choking you.”

Strong hands kept him in place as he closed his eyes, adjusting to the sensation of finally having him and trying not to scream himself.

“You scream like a whore”

Teeth draw blood from his bottom lip as Kolivan’s words sank in, making his nook squelching in pure bliss.  
With trembling fingers, he slowly reached for both of his hands, adjusting them on his neck as he watched him with half lidded eyes filled with uncontainable need.

“Please…choke me more, Sir”

 Was all he managed to whisper in a choked tone as e lift his now free hips just to abruptly slam them back down, taking all of him in one go.  
And this time strong fingers where ready to suffocate his moans, to press against the delicate throat, so small that he could easily break it in half.  
The thought made him move faster, deeper, more, more.  
Kolivan kissed him once more, stealing his breath and emptying his lungs.  
His mind vacillate, he started seeing dots behind his eyes and the desperate scream of his rational side to seek a way to breathe again.  
But oh, was the pain sweet.  
He could almost feel his own mind slip as his body kept on going, still not satisfied, still feeling too empty and needy.  
Then Kolivan bit him, right under one of his ear, freeing his mouth and keeping him from collapsing.  
He gasped both in relief and pleasure, eyes wide as the shook of being brought back from oblivion and the stinging pain of the bite hit him like a wave.  
And he came, gasping in both pleasure and surprise, shivering at his own purple material wet sounds when the flooded copiously from both his nook and bulge onto his companion’s lap.  
Without even realizing it he brought their bodies closer, moaning in the other’s ear as he rode out his orgasm.

“K-kolivan, I love…you”

Next thing his drowned mind registered was the other man grasping his hips and shoving them back down, pouring himself entirely into his still trembling body while biting his neck to muffle his animalistic groans.  


Making him his, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, thank you so much for reading this!  
> I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you have to say <3  
> This is the first part of a serie that I hope to update pretty soon.  
> I just love the pairing and I'm not even sorry, we need more Kolivath around.  
> This whole thing started as a present for a dear friend of mine, so I hope she enjoyed it ;)  
> See you guys soon <3


End file.
